This is the way it's meant to be
by xEmmax843x
Summary: When Charlie dies, Bella, Alice and Rosalie move away from Edward, Emmitt and Jasper, but they are all going to supprised when a choise brings them closer by accident. Rated M for some adult content.
1. Chapter 1 disater strikes

This is the way it's meant to be. Disaster strikes.

Bella POV

_Oh, Here I go,_

_Drip droppin' way down low_

_Your 'bout to miss,_

_Winding to this_

_Don't make me start without you._

Rosalie's singing filled the whole house. Making me drop all the pans from the cupboard.

"How long can she sing for?" I asked Alice as I picked up all the pans and put them back in the right place.

"Who knows. She has been singing all day! She has got to stop soon." Alice told me as she came to help me.

_Promise this_

_If I dye before I wake._

_Promise this_

_Take your time to say your grace_

_On your knees you pray for me_

_Promise this_

_Be the last to kiss my lips_

"I don't know Ali. She might stop for a drink or something along that line." Not that I believed it myself.

"Howdy ladies!" My dad's voice came from the living room.

"UNCLE CHARLIE!" Alice yelled as she ran into the living room, followed by a loud thud.

"You have got to stop jumping on my Al. Your gonna end up breaking my back soon." My dad said as I made my way through to the living room, and sure enough, he was on the floor with Alice on top of him.

"Oh come on dad, Alice isn't that heavy" I joked as Charlie got to his feet.

"Hey Bells, I thought you would be with Edward." Charlie seamed quite surprised by me being here.

"I'm going after dinner. I can't leave you with Alice cooking." I pointed out to him.

"CHARLIE!" Rosalie's voice shouted from the hall.

"She's finally stop singing!" Me and Alice called together.

Xxx

"BELLA!" a velvet voice called as I got out of Rosalie's BMW.

"Hey Edward!" I said as he pulled me into a hug. Edward is, by all means, my boyfriend.

"Hey Eddie!"

"I told you not to call me that Rose. And why are you here?" Edward sounded amused instead of angry for once.

"That's rude. Bella dragged me out. She said I need to see Emmitt.

Edward gave me the look that means he has no idea what she meant.

"It was to stop her singing." I told him in a whisper so Rosalie couldn't hear.

He giggled in my ear before shouting "Hey Emmitt, look at the stray we have here!"

Rosalie and I shared a smile followed by giggling. This was how Edward always gets Emmitt's attention.

"Rosie baby!" Emmitt sang from the doorway. He was wearing a light blue, button down shirt with pale blue jeans. The shirt clung to his perfectly muscled chest.

"EM!" Rosalie shouted as she ran to him. She jumped at the exact time for Emmitt to catch her. They had this move perfectly synchronised now.

"Let's go to my house before they nock your house down." I laughed as they fell into the door.

"Good idea" Edward said as he led the way to his car.

Xxx

I knew something was wrong the second Edward drove the car onto my street.

"What the hell is going on? Why is there an ambulance outside my house?" I asked scared. As if to answer my question, when we got out of Edward's silver Volvo, my dad came out of the house on a stretcher and not far behind him was Alice.

"Bella, I don't know what happened! One second, we were sat at the table, playing out daily game of cards, and the next, He was on the floor struggling to breath!" Alice said after she ran up to us.

"Alice, stop panicking and calm down." Edward said in a calm sure voice. "I'm sure Charlie will be fine."

I couldn't listen anymore. I went over to the ambulance, wanting to know what happened, when a familiar face caught my eye.

"Carlisle?" and sure enough, he came up to me and gave me a reassuring hug. "Carlisle, what's going on? What's happened to Charlie?" I asked in a panicked voice.

"I think he had a heart attack. Don't worry Bella; I'm positive he will be perfectly fine." Not only is Carlisle the best doctor I have ever met, he was also Edward, Emmitt and Jasper's dad. "I'm going to take you and Alice to the hospital in a bit, but I want you two to come back home and try to calm down before I take you. Do you know where Rose is?"

"She's with Emmitt dad." Edward said from behind me. He put one hand round my waist, the other was round Alice.

"Of course she is, Edward, you take Bella back and I will take Alice." Carlisle said before giving me another hug and whispering in Edward's ear, "Tell Esme to make some cookies, I know how much they cheer the girls up." He said it so quietly I wasn't sure I was supposed to hear.

Xxx

Edward POV

The ride back to my house was quiet. Bella had her head pressed against the window and she was obviously crying quietly.

When we got back to my house, Esme was out in the garden. When she saw me get out of the car, she looked at Bella and walked over to me.

"Go make some cookies for the girls." I told her quietly. She looked at me with a confuse look on her face. I just shook my head and she went inside to make the cookies.

I opened Bella's door and lead her inside, holding her waist.

"I think I'll go find Rose." After we got to my room. She nodded and went to sit on my bed.

"AHHHH! Emmitt stop!" Rosalie's voice rang in the hallway. Obviously, Emmitt was tickling her again.

I knocked on Emmitt's door just as the squealing cut off.

"Hey Eddie!" Emmitt said as he opened the door. "What happened?" he asked taking in the expression on my face.

"Can I see Rose for a minute? It's important." The depression was as clear as day in my voice.

"Hey Edward. Where's Bella?" Rosalie asked as she came to the door.

"Look Rose. When we got back to your house, there was an ambulance outside. I'm sorry; Charlie's had a heart attack. Carlisle's with him at the hospital." I told her. She was frozen for a moment, and then I heard something smashing and Bella shouting at someone. All three of us ran down the hall and into my room to find Bella holding Alice round the waist at the back like she was holding her back.

"Ali, stop! This won't help!" Bella was shouting at Alice. And by their feet, was the picture of me and Bella I kept by my bed. The glass was smashed and the picture torn.

Alice suddenly fell to the floor and Rosalie ran to them and hugged them while they all cried.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came into me." Alice cried. She looked over to where Emmitt and I stood awkwardly in the door way.

"Hey guys." Esme called from behind in a careful voice. She walked over to where the girls sat on the floor. She out a plate of cookies next to them before saying, "Carlisle called. He needs to talk to you so I'm going to take you to the hospital. Alice and Rose, you're going to come with me And Emmitt to get Jasper on the way and Bella, your going to go with Edward straight to the hospital.

Bella nodded before getting up and hugging me. I wondered what happened to Charlie and where the girls would go if he died. I didn't want to let Bella go yet.


	2. Chapter 2 goodbyes

This is the way it's meant to be. Goodbye.

Edward POV

The drive to the hospital was silent and full of tension. I didn't want to say anything in case it upset Bella or it wasn't true. I knew how much Bella loved Charlie, so I knew that she didn't want to loose him.

When we got to the hospital, I got a text from Carlisle, telling me to meet him in his office with Bella. But something stopped us from getting that far.

"Bella?" A woman called from behind us. When we turned around, there was a very unfamiliar lady in front of us. I looked at Bella and she obviously knew who it was.

"Mom?" Bella asked in a very unsure voice. The woman was obviously Bella's mom, Renee.

Renee walked forwards to give Bella a big hug. "It's ok Bells. Charlie will be fine. I promise."

"We have to go mom. I'll see you soon." Bella seamed desperate to get away from her mom.

As we walked away, Bella seamed to get tenser. And when we walked into Carlisle's office she froze in the doorway.

"Where's Carlisle?" she asked me in a weak, quiet voice.

"I'm not sure. He said to meet him here." I told her innocently.

A moment later, Carlisle walked into the room with a folder in his hand. I knew by the colour of the folder that the worst had happened. Bella was going to be crushed.

"Hey guys. Where are the others?" Carlisle asked in a voice that sounded like he was trying too hard to be cheerful.

"Going to get Jasper. Carlisle, can you just tell me what has happened, and why my mom is here?" Bella asked in a strained voice.

"I'm so sorry Bella. You're farther dyed 5 minutes after arriving here. There was nothing I could do to prevent it." Carlisle said in a sad voice. The pain was clear in his eyes. He and Charlie were good friends.

Bella's head was suddenly on my shoulder, I could feel the tears as they ran down her face.

"Carlisle! Bella? What happened?" Alice asked from the doorway. "Oh no! No, no, no!" Alice cried out in a pained voice!

"It's ok Ali." Jasper said. Suddenly, Alice and Bella stop crying instantly.

"Carlisle?" Bella asked as Carlisle made his way out of the room.

"Yes Bella?" he asked quietly.

"What is going to happen to us? We're not old enough to live on our own." Bella asked nervously.

"All 3 of you are going to have to live with Renee. You will leave with her in an hour. If I were you, I would go pack now and say your goodbyes." Carlisle told them before walking out of the door to leave us on our own.

Xxx

We were stood outside the girl's house while Renee put their cases in the trunk of Alice's bright yellow Porsche. Rose was with Emmitt by her BMW, they were looking lovingly into each others eyes. Alice was stood by the back door of her Porsche, embracing Jasper in a good bye hug. Bella had her face pressed into my shoulder and my arms were circled around her, never to let go. I couldn't let her go. I loved her.

"You ready girls?" Renee asked. Interrupting our moment.

"Yeah. Alice, you're going with mom in your Porsche. Rose, I'm coming with you." Bella said as she lifted her head from my shoulder. "Oh and Alice, Drive carefully."

I walked with Bella over to the BMW. I helped her in before letting my lips connect with hers and giving her a goodbye kiss. "I love you. I always will love you."

"I love you too. I will love you till the end of time." Bella said passionately before closing the door of the car.

I watched in agony as she drove away. She looked at me as she went by, and her eyes were filled with tears. I would never forget her parting words. 'I will love you 'till the end of time'

**Sorry about the length of this one. **

**I won't get the next chapter on till around Thursday because I have to share one computer with the rest of my family, my brother has to do his course work and my friend is coming round tomorrow.**

**Please review.**

**Emma x**


	3. Chapter 3 Move

This is the way it's meant to be. Move.

Bella POV.

As I closed the door of the BMW, I could see the pain in Edwards eyes and I could tell instantly, that my eyes mirrored his. I could feel the tears running down me face and I knew they wouldn't stop for a long time.

"Are you ok Rose?" I asked Rosalie after an hour drive. We were only10 minutes away from the airport.

"I miss him already, Bells. Is that normal?" She asked in a small voice. I looked over at her and saw that her cheeks were wet. How long has she been crying for?

"I don't know Rose." I told her honestly. "I miss Edward too. I don't know how long I can go without seeing him."

I could feel the tears coming back. They brimmed over and ran down my cheek, before falling off my chin and onto my trousers. I saw that Rosalie had started crying too.

*_beep, beep*_ my phone started vibrating in my hand. I looked down at it and saw that it was a text from Edward.

_Bella,_

_I miss you already, Can you text me when you get to the airport?_

_I want you to e-mail me everyday. And I will e-mail you. _

_Tell Rose that Emmet has been crying ever since you left. He is still crying now._

_Oh, and by the way, the second you left, Lauren came up to me and asked me out. I said no, so she asked Jasper. He said no, so she Asked Emmett. He said no and just before she left, He took off his shoe and lobed it at her. It hit her head and I think she went to hospital. Good old Emmett._

_E x_

"That from Edward?" Rose asked as I read the last sentence.

"Yeah. He said that Emmett has been crying since we left. And when we drove off the street, Lauren asked Edward out. Then Jasper when he said no. Then Emmet when Jasper said no. Emmet said no, and when she walked away, he lobed his shoe at her and it hit her head. Apparently, she is in hospital." I told her. I was especially happy with Emmet for getting Lauren in hospital.

"Good old Emmett." Rosalie whispered.

Xxx

*_Knock, knock*_

"Come in." Said to whoever wanted to come in.

"Bella?" Alice's tinkling voice sounded as she opened my door.

"Hey Al." I was lying on my bed with my laptop on my lap. I just e-mailed Edward and was waiting for a reply.

"Renee wants to see us in the garden. She told me to tell you that she wants you to stuff for Phil." She said sounding upset.

"Ok" I said without much enthusiasm.

Xxx

"WE'RE MOVING?" All three of us shouted.

We were in the back garden and mom has just said that we are moving.

"To Florida!" Renee sound so excited. "Aren't you so happy? You have spent a long time in the cold and now you need to get some sun in your bodies."

"You're only thinking of yourself! You only want to move to Florida 'cause Phil lives there!" I accused before running to my room. I slammed my door and sank to the floor, letting the sobs rip through me.

Edward POV

I can't believe Lauren asked all three of us out just after out girlfriends had gone. I was thankful Emmett had lobed his shoe at her. She was probably getting my dad o fix her head, complaining about us as he did so.

"EMMETT CULLEN! GET YOU'RE BUT DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Esme yelled from downstairs.

"You're in trouble now." I mocked as he stood up.

"You two are coming with me." Emmett said. Unfortunately, Emmett could get you o absolutely anything.

We walked to the top of the stairs to find Esme stood at the bottom with her arms on her hips and a very anger expression on her face.

"How dare you lob a shoe at someone's head! And I don't care why you did it." Great. She was in mom mode.

Xxx

"Seriously Emmett, why did you lob you're shoe at Laurens head?" Jasper asked.

We were sat round the kitchen table waiting for Carlisle to get home.

"She pissed me off! She asked for it." Emmett muttered.

Suddenly, the door opened and Carlisle and Esme walked into the room. Carlisle had a white envelope in his hand.

"Boys, I know how happy you are here. But I have been offered another job. It is 5 times the pay I get here, so I am taking it." Carlisle said in a proud voice. He lust left one detail out, and I was going to get it.

"Where is this job then?" I asked. That was the only Detail that was left out of his speech.

He looked at each of us with a guarded expression on his face. After a moment, He said, "Florida."

"WHAT!" All three of us shouted at the same time.

Xxx

'_10 o'clock flight to Florida, now boarding.' _The woman at the desk said through the loud speaker.

As we walked up to the desk, I realised I had left my bag on the bench. "One sec." I told Emmett.

As I went to get my bag, I saw Bella's necklace on the floor. I picked it up and swiftly retrieved my bag.

Xxx

"What the hell Edward" Jasper whispered to me.

We were sat on the set of three seats with Emmett. I had just told them I found the necklace and gave it to Emmett for him to examine.

"It's defiantly Bella's; she was wearing it when they left." He told me quietly.

"Where did you find it?" Jasper was as curious as ever.

"On the floor by the bench we were sat at. She must have come through that gate to get to phoenix." I said. How could she loose this if it was round her neck?

I took it off Emmett and examined it closely. The catch was broken. It must have dropped off her neck and she didn't notice.

"Have you told mom and dad?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Of course not. They would tell me that it probably isn't Bella's and that I should throw it away." I whispered on the off chance that mom and dad could hear. They were only sat across the aisle from us.

"Ok, we will tell Bella we have her necklace and when she e-mails back, hopefully, she will give us her address and we can send it to her." Emmett whispered to us.

Xxx

"Oh come on Emmett. Sure it's bigger than our old house and we know no one here, but we can't go back home." I told Emmett for the 10th time.

"Emmett, chill. I'm sure you can see Rose no matter how far away you are." Jasper was trying to reason with him. It didn't work.

I decided to leave them to it, and went outside for some air.

The garden was big with a pool in the centre of it. It put our garden back home to shame.

I saw someone sat on the grass in next-door, Facing away from me. She had light brown hair, down to her waist and she had a laptop on the grass next to her, but she was done using it. I decided to talk to her and ask about this place.

She stood up and walked to a swing seat in front of her.

"Excuse me?" I shouted loud enough for her to hear. "I just moved here and was wondering if you would like to show me and my brothers…" I stopped dead.

She had tuned around while I was talking and I was suddenly met by a very familiar pair of shocked chocolate brown eyes.

Bella.

Bella POV.

I was sat on the grass outside with my laptop next to me.

I gave up on trying to buy a new necklace to replace to old one I lost at the airport. I walked over to the swing seat to get my laptop case.

I was just about to get my laptop and go inside when I was interrupted by someone behind me.

"Excuse me? I just moved here and was wondering if you would mind showing me and my brothers…"

I turned around as he talked and was met by a very familiar pair of shocked green eyes.

Edward.

**So, they are all in Florida! **

**What did you think of that one guys? I know it short again, but I wanted to leave it on a cliff-hanger.**

**A big Thanx to all the people who reviewed and added this story to your favourites. **

**Please review.**

**Emma**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4 together again

This is the way it's meant to be. Together again.

Bella POV

His eyes where like pools of green that refused to release mine.

I couldn't move. My bones were locked with shock.

Why was he here? Did he know that I was here when he came?

"Bella?" He asked. His velvet voice sounded in my ears, and I felt like the last time I heard it was yesterday, but he sounded unsure, like he didn't know it was me.

"Edward." I knew it was him; no one could fake the love and adoration in his eyes.

"Bella, is that really you?" He asked as he took a step forward.

I couldn't speak. I just nodded.

He took another step forward. He was right at the fence now. "When did you come here?" He asked.

"Yesterday. I didn't want to come, but now I'm glad I did." I told him honestly.

"Why didn't you want to come?" He swiftly jumped over the fence and slowly walked towards me.

I couldn't resist. I walked slowly towards him too. "I thought it would get me further away from you." _But it got me closer_ I thought to myself.

"I didn't want to come either, and for the exact reason." A smile was playing on his lips. I remembered how he always did that to get me to smile. It always worked and still works. I felt a smile flash across my face.

We were right in front of each other now. He immediately pulled me for a hug. His finger lifted my chin up, so my face was facing slightly upwards and suddenly, his lips connected with mine. We kissed passionately for what felt like an eternity.

Eventually, I heard Emmett's voice shouting Edward.

"Go. Tell Emmett and Jasper about us being here. Make sure they don't come round and then come round with them tomorrow at 10. All I will tell the girls is that there are some really hot guys next-door and we are showing you round tomorrow. I want it to be a surprise to them that you are here, ok?" I said to him quickly.

"Ok." He replied. I watched as he jumped back over the fence and run through his garden. He paused by the door to glance back and blow me a kiss, before opening the door and walking into his new house.

I walked slowly back to my house thinking about what had just happened.

I knew that Rosalie and Alice would be in bed by now, so I would tell them in the morning.

As I walked into my room, I found a note left on my bed. I walked over to my bed, unfolded the note and read.

**Bella,**

**Rose has lost it.**

**She kind of ripped up you're new top and my new dress.**

**She misses Emmett. If we were still with them, this wouldn't have happened.**

**I got her to sleep, but just help me with her tomorrow.**

**Ali **

Well, she won't be mad for much longer.

I grabbed my pyjamas from off my bed and headed to the bathroom. I had a feeling I wouldn't sleep very well tonight.

Xxx

Edward POV.

I closed the door behind me. _What has just happened?_ I asked myself.

"Hey Ed" Emmett called from the living room. As I walked in, I saw that he was lying on the sofa with his feet on Jaspers lap. What surprised me is that Jasper didn't mind the fact he had Emmett's feet on him. "What have you been doing out there mate?" Emmett asked curiously.

I decided to be honest. "Talking to Bella." I said casually.

"WHAT!" They shouted together, jumping of the sofa. "How?" Jasper asked.

"She is living next-door with her mom, Rose and Alice." That was a mistake to say.

"I'm going round there now to find out." Emmett said as he looked for his shoes.

"No. you can't go round. Not yet." I watched as he looked at me questioningly. "I promised Bella that I wouldn't let you go round till tomorrow. She wants us being here to be a surprise to the girls."

"Fine, but we are going round tomorrow. What time?" Jasper asked. Emmett looked at him and he just nodded at him.

"Ten" I said as I sat down to watch TV.

Xxx

Bella POV.

I woke up suddenly. I looked around my room and thought about what had happened last night.

Suddenly, my phone starting vibrating, making me jump out of my skin. I grabbed my phone off my bedside table and looked at the text I had gotten.

_B,_

_I miss you even though I am a walls width away from you._

_Love you forever._

_E x._

I stared at my phone screen for a long time. I was about to send one back, but I heard people running outside my door.

"ALICE! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Oh god! Rosalie _was_ mad!

I got out of bed, grabbed my dressing gown and headed downstairs to find out what was going on.

When I got downstairs, Alice had her back against the wall and Rosalie was right in front of her.

"What…" I was about to say before Alice cut me off.

"I didn't Rose." Alice said, sounding scared.

They were shouting at each other. I would never be able to say anything at this rate.

"HEY!" I shouted at them. They both stopped and looked at me with wide eyes. "Would you like to tell me what is going on?" I was still shouting a little.

"She stole my laptop. I found it on the grass outside this morning." Rose shouted, pointing at Alice as she said it. Alice was shaking her head at me to say she didn't do it.

_Shit._ I thought I brought it in after talking to Edward.

"Sorry Rose. That was me. I asked if I could take it out last night and I guess I left it there when I came back in." I told her.

"Look Rose, Just chill. This isn't helping anyone." Alice said with a soothing voice.

"Go get changed." I told them. "There are some hot boys next-door and I said we would show them round today."

They looked at me like I was an idiot. "GO!" I shouted before they could say anything. They both ran up the stairs to get dressed.

Xxx

10 minutes later, we were sat in the living room, waiting for the boys to come.

_*knock, knock* _

I jumped up and headed to the door. As I opened it, Alice and Rose started talking to each other. I motioned for the boys to follow me and be quiet.

I heard Rose talking before I was in the room. "Seriously, I don't care if these boys were rock stars. I still wouldn't go out with them." She said, her voice had a hint of sadness in it.

"Well I don't know about rock stars." Emmett said as Rose and Alice turned around and froze with wide eyes.

"Emmett?" Rose asked in a small voice.

"Jasper?" Alice asked in a voice that mimicked Rose's.

"Cover you're ears." I warned Edward. He looked at me with a very confused look on his face. "Just do it. You will thank me in a minute." I covered my own ears and he did the same after a short moment.

Suddenly, the noise I was trying to stop Edward hearing sounded. Rosalie ad Alice both screamed at the same time.

Alice ran up to Jasper and they stared into each others eyes whilst holding hands. Rose ran up to Emmett and jumped at the right time for Emmett to catch her, they then kissed each other passionately.

"Lets go upstairs." I suggested to Edward. He nodded and followed me. We walked into my room and I shut the door behind us. When I turned around, Edward was right behind me and he pulled me in fir a kiss.

I don't know how long we kissed for, but suddenly my door opened behind me. Edward froze and I quickly pushed him to the side so we weren't kissing anymore, but I kept his arm around me.

As I turned, I found my mom frozen in the doorway with her mouth hanging open, staring at us.

"Hey Renee." Edward said casually.

"Edward Cullen? Is that you?" My mom asked, her voice full of disbelief.

"Of course it's him mom." I said.

"I thought you were back in Forks." Renee said to him, completely ignoring me.

"My dad got offered a job here and he took it. Mind you, we didn't know that you guys were here." Edward said, squeezing my shoulder.

She looked surprised by that information, but Edward and I both knew that she didn't want to know why he was here. She wanted to stay with us so that we wouldn't kiss.

We stood there awkwardly, while Renee tried to think of something to say.

"So… Phil is coming in a bit. I want you and the girls downstairs when he is here so you can get to know him." She looked meaningfully at Edward, showing that he isn't allowed to stay then. "Do you know where I can find the girls?" She asked, looking back at me.

"Alice is probably in her room with Jasper- might not want to interrupt that- and Rose is probably in the garden with Emmett- might not want to interrupt that either." I told her. Edward coughed next to me to hide his laughter.

"Ok… I'll see you in a bit." She looked at Edward once more before leaving.

The moment she was gone, we burst out laughing. "Sorry about that." I said to Edward whilst laughing.

"That's alright." Edward said after we stopped laughing. "Now, where were we?" He asked in amused voice.

"I think we were here." I told him, leaning in to kiss him again.

Just as our lips were about to connect, I heard the door fling open. As I turned around, I saw Alice and Jasper stood at the door.

"What now Alice?" I asked in a strained voice. How many people were going to disturb us today?

"Edward, Time to go." Jasper said.

Edward looked down at me with apologetic look. "Ok, I'll be there in a second."

"Let's go find Emmett." Alice suggested.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." I said after they left. I kept my voice light, even though I wanted to stay in his arms forever.

"I guess so. Unless…" His voice was suddenly thoughtful.

"Unless?" I asked when he paused.

"Yo Ed, time to go." Jasper said as he, Emmett, Rose and Alice walked into the room.

"Girls, come to ours at 10 tonight in you're pyjamas." Edward said, his eyes seamed to melt into to a green liquid.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Just come." Edward said before giving me a hug and leaving.

Xxx

"So Alice, what type of things do you like?" Phil asked. We were all sat round the table, eating.

"Fashion, shopping, makeovers and Jasper." Alice said after stuffing her face with pasta. Honestly, how can she be so skinny when she eats so much?

"Oh… and what about you Rosalie? What sort of things are you into?" Phil asked. I watched as Rose's face got more annoyed. She hated it when anyone called her Rosalie.

"Dresses, shopping, reading, singing, makeovers and Emmett." She said in a strained voice. We were all getting annoyed of Phil, except for mom who was looking at him with a childish look on her face.

"Oh Phil." Mom said with love in her voice. "You have such a way with kids. Just look at them, don't they seam more loving of you." She waved her hand towards our bored faces.

"I'm going to call Edward and see what he is up to." I said as I got up and dumped my plates in the sink.

Xxx

Edward POV

"Edward, Where's the sleeping bags?" Jasper shouted from the hall.

"In you're wardrobe." I shouted back. "If not, look in Emmett's."

"Ok… Why can't we go and make that Phil guy uncomfortable? I saw how Ali reacted when Renee said his name. The girls will love it if we go round there and make him want to break up with Renee." Jasper asked.

"Because, Bella told me that Renee has never been happier and she doesn't want to look into her mom's eyes if we make Phil leave." I told him whilst rummaging through my cupboard, "EMMETT! Have you seen my DVD player? It was in my cupboard." I shouted, hoping Emmett could hear me.

"I've got it already." He shouted back.

"Have you got the TV?" Jasper shouted at the exact time I got a text from Bella.

_When will you tell me what is going on?_

"I'll come and help you in a sec."

_Not until you see it._

_E x_

_Well you're probably having a better time than me, Phil is KILLING me!_

_B x_

They are going to be so happy tonight.

**So what did you think?**

**Sorry it took me so long to get up.**

**Emma x**

**P.S. I'm working on a new story, but I don't know what to call it. Any help?**


	5. Chapter 5 New

This is the way it is meant to be. New.

Bella POV. 

*_knock, knock*_

"Bella?" Rose called through the door.

"Come in Rose." I said to her. She walked into my room, followed by Alice who looked very hyper.

"What time did Edward say to go to theirs?" Alice asked in a bouncy voice.

"10" I replied. This is going to be a long 2 hours.

Xxx

"BELLA! YOU HAVE A LETTER!" Alice shouted from downstairs.

I ran down the stairs, eager to find out who it was from.

I took the letter of Alice and sat on the sofa with it. I knew it was from Edward the moment I saw the writing.

**Bella**

**Change of plan.**

**We want you and the girls to wait for us in you're house, when we come, do what ever we tell you to do. Ok? **

**Love you always.**

**E x**

**P.S. Don't forget to wear you pyjamas.**

I giggled as I read it.

"Who's it from Bells?" Rose asked as I jumped up about to run back up the stairs. As I turned, I found Rose stood, with her arms folded, in the way of the door.

"Who do you think Rose? Oh wait, it's from Santa!" I said in a sarcastic voice.

Alice thought it was time to join in the conversation then. "So, what did Edward have to say?" She said as she got up from the armchair and walked to my side.

"He just said to wait here for them to come tonight in our pyjamas." I said.

Xxx

"Rose, are you ready yet?" Alice was knocking on Rosalie's door, wearing her light blue, pyjamas. Her pyjamas consisted of a cropped, spaghetti sleeved **(the really thin sleeves.) **top and ¾ length trousers.

"Ali, we're doing something with the boys, not going to a fashion show" I said to her as I walked towards her. "And why are you yelling at Rose?"

"Because I'm not ready yet." Rose shouted through the door.

*_knock, knock*_

"Their here!" Rose shouted, running out the door and down the stairs. Alice followed her shortly after.

I went into my room to get my slippers before heading into the hall, where I was met by Edward's voice coming up the stars.

"Bella, hurry up baby." I giggled when he called me his baby.

"I'm here." I said as I walked into the living room, all the boys were holding something behind their backs. Alice and Rose were stood in front of them, facing me.

"Come here," Edward said to me, He was wearing a white top that looks like he sleeps in it and a pair of white shorts. "Turn around." He said when I got to him.

When I did, something was being wrapped round my eyes, I could hear Alice and Rose complaining and I realised Emmett and Jasper were wrapping something round their eyes. I didn't complain, I knew it would do no good.

Then, we were lead out the back door, down the garden and when we reached the fence, Edward wrapped his arms around me and lifted me over. At least I think it was Edward. It could be Jasper for all I know.

"You girls ready?" Emmett asked after we were lead through some fabric, dangling down from something.

I nodded; I think Alice and Rose nodded too. Then, Edward unwrapped the tie that was round my eyes and let it fall. All 3 of us gasped. The boys had taken a tent, got rid of the covers and replaced them with colourful, waterproof material. They had laid blankets and pillows on the floor. By the looks of it, they planed for us to sleep here.

Alice was the first to speak. "What is going on guys? Why have you done this?" she asked.

"Why do you think?" Jasper said at the exact same time Edwards's lips started kissing my neck, tracing my collar bone hungrily. I was too stunned to move and kiss him back.

"You did this for us?" I asked after a second.

"Of course." Edward said at the same time Emmett said, "Who else would we be good to?" It didn't sound like a joke; I made a mental note that if I wasn't friends with Emmett, I would be scared of him.

Edward's lips started kissing me again, this time, I joined in. I turned my head to the side, caught his lips and kissed him back.

We didn't kiss for very long, but it was long enough for me. I heard Rose moaning to Emmett, "Why don't you kiss me like that Emmett?" I turned my head to find Rose glaring at Emmett and Emmett looking at her confused. All of us burst into laughter at the same time.

Xxx

We were all lying on the floor, wrapped in the blankets, Alice, Rose and I each had our man next to us with their arms wrapped round our waist to keep us warm.

I was so happy in this moment, I thought that nothing could ruin this night.

I was wrong.

Emmett started snoring so loud, you probably wouldn't be able to hear a rocket launching over Emmett. I looked at Jasper, asleep. Alice, asleep. Rose, asleep. Edward, looking at me intensely.

"Do you want to see something really cool?" Edward asked me after a second.

"Sure." I answered.

He quickly jumped up, reached up to the top of the make do tent, pushed the fabric out of the way to reveal the night sky and millions of bright, shining stars.

I stared at the stars; I didn't think you could see so many stars. I would say it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, but that is a lie. The most beautiful thing in the world was sat right next to me.

Xxx

"Hello baby," Edward's voice was the first thing I heard. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was the liquid green eyes that could only belong to one person. My Edward.

"Morning." I breathed. Just then, he leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"Yo guys, I'm trying to eat over here." Emmett called over our kiss. I looked over at him to find out he had a family sized bag of ready salted crisps in his hand. I looked at Rose, Alice and Jasper to find them all asleep.

"What time is it?" I asked Edward, turning back to hid god like face.

"It's 10 Bells." He said to me in a loving voice.

"Shit! I have a job interview at 11." I said as I got up and looked for my slippers.

"Oh yeah. I'll drive you if you want." Edward said as he stared at me.

"Thanks but I can drive faster mow I don't have my truck. And stop staring at my but!" I said to him as I walked out the tent, over the fence, across the lawn and into the house.

Xxx

"Hey Bella! Cool car, can I borrow it sometime?" Emmett asked me when I got out my car.

"No Emmett. You have a car of your own, use it." I said as I turned to look at him. He was sat with Rose on the front of her BMW.

"Bella! Edward's been waiting for you. He's in your room." Alice said, bouncing up and down in front of me.

"Ok Ali, calm down." I said as I walked into the house, up the stairs and into my room. Sure enough, Edward was sat on my bed, watching me.

"Hey handsome. What brings you here?" I said as I sat on my bed next to him

"Don't humour me." He said. I was about to say something, but my lips were suddenly very busy.

Xxx

"Alice, are you ready yet?" I said as I finished brushing my hair.

"One second!" Alice shouted back.

I was startled by a familiar pair of lips kissing their way up my neck and a pair of strong arms, wrapping themselves round my waist in a protecting way.

"So, am I driving or are you? Oh, and can I borrow a notebook?" Edward asked, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I'm driving and no, you can't borrow a notebook." Of course Edward won't be prepared for the first day at a new school.

"Fine. But can you drive _above_ 30 miles an hour." He said in a sarcastic voice.

"Ok, here is how it's going to work. Alice is taking Jasper in her Porsche, Emmett is taking Rose in his Jeep and I'm taking you in my car. Not my truck." I told hi as I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the garage.

When we reached the garage, Edward gasped and stared, with his mouth hanging open, at my car. "You drive a Ferrari?" he asked me in a shocked voice.

"What did you expect? To find my truck here, get real." I said as I walked round to the driver's side.

When I pulled out, I found Alice and Emmett waiting for me. We quickly drove off and headed to the school.

When we got there, everyone was watching our cars park up next to each other. I looked at all the other cars and saw that ours were the best.

We got out of the cars and walked towards the office. Emmett was holding Rose's hand, Jasper was stroking Alice's hair and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

When we got to the office, there was one desk with a woman with vivid red hair behind it.

"Can I help you guys?" The woman asked.

"Yes, it's our first day here and we don't know our timetables." I said as we all walked up to the desk.

"Oh I see. My name is Mrs. Cope, but you can call me Victoria. Ok, I have a time table for; Bella Swan." I put my hand out and she gave me my time table. "Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Cullen, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale."

We took our timetables and left the office to go to our first lesson.

Xxx

It turned out I had no lessons with Alice, Jasper, Rose or Emmett, but I had every lesson but one with Edward.

I went to the spare desk at the back of the room in calculus, my one lesson without Edward. Then, some random dude got up from his seat, picked up his bags and came to sit next to me. I immediately felt awkward. Did he know that I was going out with Edward?

"Hi. My names Mike Newton, your Isabella right?" He asked me after class when we were walking down the corridor.

"Her names Bella." A velvet voice came from behind me. I spun around to meet a pair of liquid green eyes. "How are you beautiful?" He asked me, taking my hand and started walking me towards the cafeteria.

"You did that on porous didn't you?" I asked when we were away from the random dude that was named after his father's dick.

"Of course. I don't want that dim ward near my girl." He said with compassion in his eyes.

"Aww, I'm your girl." I said in- what I wanted to be- a cute voice.

"Well duh!" He said as we got to the table Alice and Jasper were sat at.

"Oh my god guys, you have to hear this story Mrs. Watt was telling us…" Alice was blabbering away at top speed. This was going to be one of those days…

**What did you think guys?**

**Sorry I used the word dude a lot in that last bit. It is my favourite word at the minute. **

**I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry I can't update a lot. I have a lot of school work to do and I have to do some Christmas shopping. HELP!**

**Please review.**

**Emma.**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6: Drama time and a sleepover

This is the way it's meant to be. Drama time and a sleepover.

Bella POV

"Oh come on, go out with me!" Mike was still badgering me.

Edward was at home ill and Mike has spent all day trying to make me go out with him. He really is a random dude that is at every school.

"No, I told you; I'm going out with Edward. I have to go now." How many ties have I said no to him? Around 500 times.

"Please, I can take you to that really fancy restaurant." He looked like he was about to get on his hands and knees to make me go out with. That might be fun to see.

"No!" 501 times now. I walked off in the direction of the cafeteria and found everyone crowed round a table in the centre of the cafeteria. I went to the table in the corner with Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper on.

"Bella. Jasper wants to know. Do you prefer chocolate or sweets?" Alice asked me as I sat down at the table.

"Chocolate all the way." I said.

"So, this is for you." Jasper said as he slid a plastic bag full of chocolate across the table.

"Thanks." I said as I put the chocolate in my bag and grabbed my coffee for the centre of the table. "Do any of you know what is going on there?" I asked them, but just as Rose was about to reply, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and found that the whole of the cafeteria was watching.

"Isabella Swan, you are the most beautiful thing in the world." A boy with black hair said to me, taking my hand. Please say this isn't happening. "My name is Eric and will you please go out with me tomorrow night?" He asked me with love and adoration in his eyes. It made me want to puke!

I was interrupted by my phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID. _Perfect timing babe. _I thought to myself.

"Hey Edward. How's it going babe?" I said into my phone as I got up from my seat and walked outside.

"Let me guess. Someone was asking you out and you said that to make him realise that you are taken and you walked out of the room?" He asked.

"Yes. That Mike guy asked me at least 501 times." I heard someone behind me.

Oh no. It's Mike! "Bella, please go out with me."

"NO MIKE! Go away." I shouted at him. "502." I said to Edward after that random dude left again. "So, how are you?"

"Better." He replied.

Xxx

I walked into the house to be welcomed by the smell of burning. I ran to the kitchen to find Alice stood by the sink, trying to scrape something of a pan.

"ALICE! What have you done?" I asked as I walked up to her.

"I was trying to bake us some cakes. But it didn't work." She said innocently.

I turned and walked out the kitchen and up the stairs. She followed me.

"Rose did you know Alice was trying to bake..." I trailed off at the last word. I walked into Rosalie's room to find that her beautiful long hair has been hacked off into, messy shoulder length hair. The ends were all uneven and the floor was covered in her hacked off hair.

"Alice said I needed it cutting and it went a bit wrong." Rose said innocently.

"Alice, you are in so much trouble. Go clean the kitchen before Renee comes home and you get in even more trouble." As Alice walked out of the room, I picked up the scissors and walked over to Rose to tidy her hair.

Xxx

An hour later and Rose's hair was a lot nicer now. It was just above her shoulder with a side parting, side fringe and lots of layers.

"Thanks Bells." She said to me when I finished.

"You're welcome Rose."

_*knock, knock*_

"Hey babe…" Emmett trailed off as he took in Rose's new hair.

"I'll leave you two alone." I said as I quickly walked out of the room and headed to mine so that I could get my laptop and see if Edward was online.

To my surprise, Edward was laying on my bed playing on my laptop when I walked into my room.

"You know, some people wait in the living room, but _no_, you have to come right into here and look through my stuff." I said as I walked over to my bed and snatched my laptop off him. I looked at the screen to find that he was looking through my e-mails.

"Most people get a kiss from their girlfriends when they see them, but _no_, I get criticised." He moaned folding his across his chest.

I rolled my eyes and bent over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Better?"

"Nope. You need to kiss me on the lips." He got the cheekiest smile on his face. I rolled my eyes, again, and kissed him on the lips. It only lasted for a few seconds.

"Better?"

"Much." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down on the bed next to him.

Xxx

We went down stairs after an hour of snuggling. We went into the kitchen to get something to eat but I froze in the doorway with Edward right behind me.

"Alice? I left you 2 hours ago to clean up, and it's a bigger mess then when I left you!" I moaned looking at the trays, cutlery and food on the floor.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" She started but I cut her off.

"It doesn't matter. I'll help you clean up… Edward, do you want to go watch TV? Or you can go track down Emmett and get him down here. I have something I want him to do for me." I asked as I started to pick up some stuff.

"What if he doesn't want to come?" He asked me with a bit of doubt in his voice.

"Drag him! I don't care how much he kicks and screams!" I said.

"Ok." He said as he walked out of the room to go track down Emmett.

I had put away some of the mess when I could hear someone being dragged down the stars.

"DUDE! NOT COOL! PUT ME DOWN _NOW!_" I could hear Emmett shouting.

I walked out of the kitchen to find Edward holding Emmett's feet and Emmett being pulled across the carpet swearing and trying to kick his brother. But he wasn't careful.

Suddenly, Emmett's foot shot forward and Hit Edward in between the legs. He was still swearing.

"Emmett, now swearing in front of a girl. And don't kick my baby in his balls." I went over and put my arm round Edward.

Edward POV.

As I went up to Rosalie's room to start looking for Emmett, I thought about punching Mike in his face for asking Bella out so many times today.

I opened the door of Rosalie's room with a smug smile on my face. I looked at the bed to find Rose and Emmett looking at me with a confused look on their faces. Emmett had his arm around Rosalie's shoulders and they were both lying next to each other on her bed.

"Bella wants you Emmett." I told him.

"Why?" He asked not taking his arm off Rosalie.

"She didn't say."

"Well I'm not going. I'm comfy" He said going to kiss Rose.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the bed, grabbing his legs and yanking him off the bed.

"Edward, why are you dragging my boyfriend away from me?" Rosalie asked trying to keep her temper under control.

"Bella said that I have to get him down to her and that I have to drag him if I have to." I replied as I reached the stairs. Emmett decided to speak up then.

"DUDE! NOT COOL! PUT ME DOWN _NOW!_" He roared in his booming voice.

He started swearing and kicking his feet around as I dragged him across the carpet and towards the kitchen. As I neared the kitchen, he kicked his leg so hard that it him me right between my legs.

I doubled over in pain but Emmett was still swearing.

"Emmett!" I heard Bella say from behind me. Don't swear in front of a girl. And don't kick my baby in his balls." Suddenly her arm was round my waist pulling me to my feet.

"Sorry Bella, but he dragged me!" He said getting up off the floor and pulling his top back down.

"I told him to." She said, giving me a quick kiss on my cheek. "I need you to go outside and see if you can set up that swing seat Renee ordered. She asked me to but I'm too busy Helping Alice cleaning up her mess. You can help him if you want Edward." She looked up at me and batted her eyelids together.

"Sure." I answered at the same time Emmett said "Fine."

"That's why we girls go for the strong ones. Thy do whatever you want them too." Bella said whilst giving me a wink before walking to the kitchen. "No fighting." She shouted as she walked through the door.

Xxx

"Hey kids." Renee said as she walked into the living room. Me and Bella were sat on the sofa, I had my arm around her and she was resting her head on my shoulder. "Sorry I'm late. I had a meeting that went on forever. My boss likes to say really big speeches at the end."

"Not long enough." Bella mumbled against my neck.

"Phil's coming over for dinner so I want you to put on your best dress and make a good impression." She continued as she took off he shoes and left them by the door.

"Oh wonderful." Bella whispered into my ear. I knew she didn't like Phil and that she wouldn't talk to him.

"It's going to be a family dinner so Edward, you and your brothers will have to go home in 5 minutes." She said giving me the worst look ever.

Bella didn't miss that look either. She go up off the sofa and turn to glare at her mom. "MOM! How dare you say that. Edward can stay if he wants and so can Emmett and Jasper." I could faintly hear the sound of 2 doors opening upstairs. Alice and Rose were probably wondering why Bella was shouting at her mom.

"Bella…" Renee started.

"No mom. You don't even care about your own daughter, let alone Alice and Rose! All you care about is if you get what you want! You moved here because of Phil! You didn't even care when Charlie died! You didn't even let us stay long enough to go to his funeral! And I'm his daughter! You are never here, even at the weekend! You are either too busy with your crap job or you run away for the day with your crap boyfriend!" By this point, Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett were stood by the stairs. Their faces looked like masks of horror. Anyone could tell that Bella was getting A bit hysterical.

"Is that what you think? Well I don't see you with a job after that interview I set up for you so you could work with me! You didn't do good enough and now you are stuck at a crap school and if you want to call my boyfriend crap, than yours is extremely CRAP!" Renee shouted back at her. Nice to know my baby's mom likes me.

Bella was staring at her with the worst look on her face. I made a mental note not to get on her bad side or I might end up getting a knife or something thrown at my head. I also made a note not to let Bella near anything that could cause someone, especially me, any pain.

"What did you say?" Bella's eyes looked like they would pop out of her head any second. "You did not just say Edward was crap!" Uh oh. Renee didn't want to say that.

"Of coarse I said that. You know I never liked that thing you call a boyfriend." Renee said, getting so defensive that she let the wrong thing slip.

"Charming. Nice to know how liked I am." I said looking at Renee.

Bella had other Ideas. She was glaring at her mom like she wanted to rip her head off. She probably did want to. "You know what? I'm not going to put up with you or your boyfriend that looks like shit anymore!" She turned and walked straight to the stairs.

Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper moved so that she could walk straight up the stairs. I heard her bedroom door slam shut.

I stared after her for a minute before looking back at Renee who was staring daggers at me.

"You did this. You made her think that I don't care for her." She accused me. Great. Well I wasn't going to put up with her either.

"I didn't say anything." While she was staring at me with a dumbstruck expression, I turned and walked up the stairs to go find Bella.

I walked into her room to find her throwing clothes into a bag that was on her bed. "What are you doing?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"Leaving. I can't stay here with her. Not after what she said about you." I could hear the tears in her voice. She looked at me and I saw all the tears streaming from her eyes.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" I asked as she zipped up her bag. I went over and hugged her, trying to comfort her.

"No. I'll get a room at a hotel or something." She looked up at me. I put my hands on either side of her face and whipped her tears away with my thumbs.

"Do you want to come live me until you find somewhere?" I offered.

She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder.

Xxx

Bella POV.

I woke knowing where I was immediately. I was In Edward's bed. But where was Edward?

Suddenly, the door opened to revile Edward holding a tray of food.

"Hey baby. Are you feeling ok?" He asked as he set the tray of food down, motioning for me to take whatever I want.

"I think so. Have you heard from Alice and Rose?" I asked.

"We're right here." Rose said as Alice danced into the room, sat down at the bottom of the bed and took some of the food.

"Hey Pixie, That food is for me and Bella. Jasper already got you your food." Edward said stealing the toast that Alice took and eating it himself.

"Wait. What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"We stayed here too." Rose answered. "We only stayed with Renee because of you."

"Can I _please_ have something to eat?" Alice asked with a puppy dog face.

"Sure." I said. I picked up a slice of toast licked it and offered it to her.

She looked disgusted. "Maybe later. Oh, school starts in an hour. Get ready!" She leaped up from the bed and ran out grabbing Jasper's hand as he walked past and dragged him with her.

"I guess I should get washed." I said as I got up.

"Bathrooms through that door. Don't take too long, my little warrior." Edward said with the cheesiest grin ever. I probably blushed a thousand shades of red remembering my fight with my mom. She asked for it.

**How was that? Sorry how late I was at getting it up. I have had a lot to do. School defiantly gets in the way of my writing.**

**It's my Birthday soon so I won't be able to update for a while as I have to plan what I am going to do and how to get my dad and brother out of the house to make my friend more comfortable. And I need to spend what money I get after words. **

**Also, I will be going on holiday to a place called center parcs on the 28****th**** for a week. For people who are not from England, Center parcs is a place in the woods, a bit like butlins or things like that. It has got restaurants, including a pancake house (Yum), and a dome full of pools and water slides and things like that.**

**I'll try and update soon.**

**Emma**

**x**


	7. Chapter 7: Texts and a lunch fight

This is the way it's meant to be. Texts and a lunch fight.

Edward POV.

"Bella, will you _please_ wear the dress?" Alice was still moaning. She gave me a light blue dress this morning and told me to get Bella to wear it. Bella didn't want to wear it so I didn't push her.

"Because Alice," Bella answered as we walked out of the door to get Bella's car – Hopefully avoiding Renee – "It ends just below my bum, it is a one shoulder dress, you know how much I hate those, and I am trying to get Mike to stop asking me out, so that dress isn't going to help. You know Edward will do something if he asks me out again." She was right there.

"Edward, you were supposed to make sure she wore that dress. Why did you let her out in jeans and a white shirt?" Alice moaned at me now. We were in Bella's garage now and thankfully, Renee's car was gone. Alice was stood by her Porsche while I walked round to the passenger side of Bella's Ferrari. Bella went inside to get her keys.

"Because Alice," I copied Bella's words from earlier. "I won't make my baby wear something she is not comfortable in. Mind you, I might make sure Newton asks her out again so that I can punch his nose into his brain." I said thoughtfully. I already had an image of me doing that in my head.

"Babe, I know you love me, but can you love me without punching people's noses into their head?" Bella asked as she walked out and opened the car.

"I'll work on it." I answered before climbing in and putting on my seat belt. Bella drove a bit better than me but after getting a lift with the maniac pixie, I was never getting in a car without putting on a seatbelt.

The drive to school was uneventful. That was until we were a minute away from school and Bella's phone buzzed. "Can you read that text for me babe?" Bella asked passing me her phone.

I quickly opened the text and was shocked when I read it. "Uh oh." I said.

"What? Who's it from?" Bella asked.

"It's from Renee." I looked at Bella's face which immediately fell when I said her mother's name.

"What did she say" She asked through her teeth.

Why is it me who has to come with Bella? Why couldn't Emmett get a lift and tell her what her mom says?

"What she actually said or what I want it to say?" I asked her, hoping to get out of telling her.

Just the look she gave me made me want to tell her the truth. "The one she sent Edward." Anyone would be able to hear the venom in her voice.

I sighed before reading the text to her. "She said; 'Bella, I meant what I said last night about not liking Edward, but I do want you to get some distance from him-'"

"Charming." She cut me off before I could read the worst part.

I carried on like she didn't interrupt me. "'So I set you up a job interview. It has a good pay and I know you will love to have the job. It is for a teaching job at a high school. It will mean you have to stop your education and you will start after the holidays. It will get you some distance from him and you will get a good job.'" I kept the worst part from her.

She was more observant than you would think. "Where is the job?"

We were in the school car park now. She shut off the engine and turned to face me. It broke my heart to even say where the job was. "England."

A look of horror flashed across her face. I knew what she was thinking straight away. She would be on one side of the earth, and I would be on the other.

Xxx

"Dude, chill. Bella's not going to take the job. You know she won't be able to stay away from you. You two are like magnets. She moves, you move. You're inseparable." Emmett was still trying to get me to believe Bella wouldn't take the job.

"Emmett Cullen! Unless you want me to send you to the Head teacher, I suggest you stop talking and get on with your work!" Mrs Watt shouted at him from across the room.

"Sorry Miss." Emmett ducked his head down and read the first question. "Miss of the living dead." I had to cough to hide my laughter.

"Edward Cullen." _Shit. _She was stood right behind me, looking at my lap. Or rather, the phone that was on my lap, saying I had a text from Bella. "How many times have I told you to keep your phone away during lesson?" She was about to grab my phone before I snatched it up and shoved it in my pocket.

"I will keep it away. Promise." I crossed my fingers in my pocket. There was no way I was keeping my phone away in the one lesson I didn't have Bella.

She gave me an accusing look before turning away and walking back to her desk.

Bella POV

_Save me!_

_Em is killing me! I need him to stop talking for 1 minute so I can make my escape!_

I was sat on my own in calculus. Mike had taken the hint and left me alone.

_Awwww baby. I would gladly help you, if I could get out of this classroom._

I sent that and did a bit of my work while I waited for Edward to text back.

Nearly 3 minutes later, my phone screen lit up with a text from Edward.

_OMG! Mrs Watt just caught me!_

_First she shouted at Emmett for talking and then she was right behind me trying to steal my phone!_

_HELP!_

I had to giggle a bit at that. I could imagine Edward trying to stop Mrs Watt from getting his phone.

I was about to text Edward back when someone snatched my phone right out of my hand. Uh oh.

"Miss Swan. I have told you before to keep your phone away in lesson, have I not?" Mrs Mackenzie was stood in front of me. One hand holding my phone and one hand on her hip. To say that Mrs Mackenzie scares me was an understatement. She frightened the hell out of me.

"I'm sorry Miss. It won't happen again." I knew she wouldn't give me my phone back right away.

"You can come get your phone back after school at your detention." She was about to leave but I stopped her.

"Detention?" I probably looked shocked and scared. I wasn't going to spend any extra time with her.

"Yes detention. I have had enough of you texting your way through my lesson. I will see you in here for an hour after school today. Unless that's a problem?" She gave me the scariest look ever.

"Actually, that is a problem. I'm driving my boyfriend home tonight." Please get me out of being here for and hour longer.

"Well, he will have to get a lift home with someone else." She turned to walk away just as the bell rang for lunch.

I put all of my stuff away before walking out the classroom and towards the cafeteria. Edward was the only one sat at the table when I got there so I walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey babe." He said as he put his arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"Hey." My voice must of sounded weird because his lips froze in the middle of a kiss and he pulled back to look at me.

"What's wrong?" His face looked as worried as his voice sounded.

"I got a detention after school with Mrs Mackenzie. She caught me texting you and snatched my phone. So I now have to spend an hour after school with a woman who scares the shit out of me." I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Who scares the shit out of Bella and why does she have to spend an hour with her after school?" Alice's babbling voice came to the table before she did.

I opened my mouth to tell her but was interrupted by someone tapping my shoulder.

I turned around to find mike stood there with a plate of food. I quickly looked at Edward to find his jaw was locked; his eyes were narrowed and staring daggers at mike and the hand that was on my shoulder balled up into a fist.

"Do you mind if I sit with you today?" Mike asked looking only at me.

I looked at Alice who now had Rose and Emmett sat next to her. Her eyes looked as shocked as mine probably did. "Umm, sure." I wish I didn't say that.

He sat down next to me and came so close that his leg was touching mine. I heard Edward snarl quietly under his breath. I think he felt a bit better from the fact that I stiffened up the second his leg touched mine.

Mike looked at Alice's expression and quickly looked away. He looked at Rose and looked away quickly. He looked at Emmett who had his arm thrown over Rose. Emmett looked so scary that even I wanted to run away.

Mike didn't look at Edward, but he looked at the arm that Edward had moved to wrap around my waist.

Suddenly Edward's phone started ringing. He answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" There was a pause when whoever he was talking to spoke. His face shifted into worry and annoyance at the same time. "Don't tell me what to do Renee." Renee? "I don't have to put Bella on. I don't think she wants to talk to you anyway." I could hear a low buzzing when Renee was shouting at him.

He looked at me and said. "It's your mom. She wants to talk to you and says it's important."

"I'm going to go outside and see what my mom wants." I said to Rose, Alice and Emmett. Their faces all turned into masks of worries at the exactly same time.

I got up and stopped when I saw Edward was glaring at Mike. I whispered in his ear. "Can you come in case she tries to argue with me?" He nodded and I pulled him up and out the door before I put the phone to my ear and started talking. "What?" It was hard to keep the venom out of my voice.

"I am sorry that what I said hurt you last night, but I don't regret anything I said." My mom's voice sounded caring and loving. It made me sick. "I want you to come back home and live with me and Phil."

"You expect me to come home after what you said to…" I stopped dead as I realised something. "What did you say?"

"Umm…" She sounded unsure of what to say.

"Did you say that Phil is living with you now?" I asked through clamped teeth. I felt Edward stiffen beside me.

"Yes. He is moving in today so I need you and the girls to help him unpack his stuff." She said in a casual tone.

"If you want him to live with you, then I won't. And why don't you get off of your lazy back side and do it yourself!" I hung up on her without letting her say anything.

I gave Edward his phone back and he wrapped his strong arms around me. I was immediately comforted and felt safe.

"Bella?" _Go away Mike!_ I thought but didn't look up. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"What do you think?" Edward said in a harsh tone. I tightened my grip on him. It probably looked like I was restraining him, but I wanted him to keep his arms around me.

My gripping didn't help. Edward managed to slip out of my arms and pull me behind him so that I couldn't see Mike.

"I was just asking. What is your problem dude?" Mike asked in a harsh tone.

"You are my problem. You know Bella is my girlfriend and yet you ask her out anyway." Edward's hands were claws at his sides. He had taken a step towards Mike, ready to pound his head in.

"That's because I know she will be much happier with me as her boyfriend." Mike said. By this time, most of the school was watching this confrontation.

I saw Alice stood not too far from me, her eyes were wide. I looked behind me to find Rose coming towards me; she put her arm round my shoulders and pulled me away to stand with Alice who grabbed my hand and kept it by her side.

Edward looked like he could snap and kill mike in a second. "You think she isn't happy with me? She is my world, I love her with all my heart and I never want to let her go." My mouth fell open with shock. I was his whole world?

"How do you know what she feels?" Mike asked. He was pushing Edward to his limits.

"Because I have told him countless times." I decided to speak and maybe calm them down. "He is my life. And I won't live without him." I had tears in my eyes. Darn Edward for making my cry.

Edward POV.

Bella said I was her life. That was the first time she said that to me.

"You've completely brain washed her! No one could ever feel that way about anyone!" Mike picked up a brick and walked towards me until he was one step away from my.

I caught sight of Emmett behind Mike and knew that he would help if Mike tried to do anything. "I haven't brain washed anyone! You are the one trying to get a girlfriend! Did you get bored of being a loaner or something?" I quickly grabbed the brick out of his hand and started walking round the circle of spectators until Bella was behind me again.

I risked a quick glance behind me to see that Alice's hand was holding Bella's. Rose had her arm round Bella and a concerned expression on her face. Bella's face was scared, confused and concerned. She had tears in her eyes, which were locked on me.

I looked back at Mike who was still in front of me, but he had no weapons. His hand was in a fist and his expression menacing. He swung at me, I ducked so that he wouldn't hit me, but he hit someone else.

I turned around to find Bella on the floor and Rose kneeling next to her, calling her name. Alice was dialling a number into her phone. I noted that she was ringing an ambulance.

I ran to Bella, kneeling next to her. I took her hands a whispered franticly. "Bella? Bella? Can you hear me? Bella?" My voice got more and more frantic and more hysterical.

The ambulance came 2 minutes later. Alice must of asked for my dad because he was the first person I saw. He checked Bella over and said something to another doctor. They put Bella on to the ambulance and called Carlisle to hurry up.

"You're coming aren't you?" He guessed quickly.

I nodded and got into the ambulance.

When we got to the hospital, they had to take Bella to have x-rays and scans. My dad came to sit with me in the waiting room, guessing I didn't want to be alone.

"Why don't you call Renee? She might want to be here." He said.

"Bella won't want her here. Is mom bringing Alice and the others?" I wanted them here so I wasn't alone.

"Yes. She will be here in 10 minutes. I'll go check on Bella." He got up and left the room, leaving me alone with the thoughts.

Xxx

**I hope that was ok. I am surprised that I managed to get this up so early.**

**I hope that I can get one chapter up every week. Either one for this story or one for the other one.**

**Please review.**

**Emma**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8 Hospitals and boys

This is the way it is meant to be: Hospitals and boys.

Bella POV

Edward was now stood in front of me again. I wanted to grab him and run away from here with him by my side. But Alice had a death grip on my hand and Rose was holding me in place.

I saw Mike swing his arm towards Edward. I saw Edward duck and Mike's fist head towards me. Then, it went black.

Xxx

I could hear low murmuring. Beeping coming from close beside me. I realised that the beeping was a heart monitor. Mike's punch must have knocked me out. After a while, the murmuring turned into people talking.

"Bella? Bella love, can you hear me?" The sound of Edward's voice broke my heart and comforted me at the same time. It comforted me because I felt safe with him next to me, but it broke my heart because of the worry and agony I could hear in his voice.

"I don't think you have the right to call her love anymore. You shouldn't even be here." Mike's voice hit me like a ton of bricks. What was he doing here?

"I didn't do anything! You were the one that punched her in her face!" Edward's voice was full of anger now.

"If you didn't duck I wouldn't have hit her! You were the one who couldn't control your self and take a punch like a man!" Mike was near to screaming now.

I faintly heard a chair move across the floor. "I'll show you who is a man and who isn't you good for nothing…!" Edward was yelling but got cut off.

"Enough!" Carlisle's voice was firm. I hadn't heard him like that in a long time. "You think this is going to help Bella when she wakes up? To find her boyfriend punching the shit out of a random dude! The last thing she needs now is to be stressed! She needs to stay calm and that might not happen with you both in here!"

I felt my eyelids flutter and my fingers twitch. Suddenly, there was a hand holding mine. "Bella?"

I let my eyes open to find the most gorgeous man looking down at me. "What happened?" My voice was rough and sounded strange.

It was Carlisle who answered me. "That random dude in the corner punched you and you fell and hit your head." Carlisle was stood on the other side of the hospital bed to Edward.

"Hey… I am _not_ a random dude! I am a man!" Mike was stood in the corner with his hands across his chest. He was staring daggers at Carlisle and Edward.

I had an idea, but it was going to be very weird. "Mike?" I asked in what I hoped was a sweet voice but probably sounded rough.

"Yes Bells." The only people who was aloud to call me that was Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, but I didn't say anything. "What do you need?"

I felt Edward's hand tighten when Mike talked to me. "Will you do something for me?" He only nodded his head. _Sucker!_ "Say mouse."

"Mouse." Mike said in an unsure voice.

"Say mouse 5 more times." I am going to enjoy this.

"Mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse."

"Say it again."

"Mouse."

"And again."

"Mouse."

"10 more times…"

"Mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse."

"Are you a man or a mouse?"

"Mouse." He froze when he realised what he said.

Edward and Carlisle started laughing their heads off while I grinned from ear to ear.

Emmett ran into the room with wide eyes. "Did I just hear that douche call him self a mouse?" Rose, Alice and Jasper had come in now but seemed more concerned by the fact Edward and Carlisle were still stood there, laughing like lunatics.

"Yes you did. That random dude called himself a mouse." I was trying to contain my own laughter now.

Mike looked at me before huffing and walking out of the room, probably to find a corner to cry in.

"Bella, you are amazing!" Edward sat down next to me again and lightly kissed my forehead, like he had to be careful.

"How did you get him to call him self a mouse?" Rose asked as she sat down on the end of the bed. Alice skipped round and sat right next to me, giving me a careful hug.

"Do you want me to show you using Emmett?" I looked at Emmett and he had a huge smile on his face to show that he wasn't afraid.

"Oh yeah." Rose, Alice and Edward all said at the same time.

I looked at Emmett with a smug look on my face. "Emmett… say mouse."

"Mouse." He said, sounding more confident then I looked. It didn't scare me.

"Say mouse 5 more times." I am going to enjoy this _so _much!

"Mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse."

"Say it again."

"Mouse."

"And again."

"Mouse."

"10 more times…"

"Mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse."

"Are you a man or a mouse?"

"Mouse." His smile vanished and the whole room erupted in laughter. The look of horror and shock on his face was enough to make me laugh.

"I am so going to get you back for that." Emmett wasn't happy I beet him.

"Ok, Bella, you need to rest now." Carlisle had transformed into doctor mode now. "You have to stay in here for 3 days before you can go home. You have to stay in bed for a week once you get home, only getting up to go to the toilet or to shower." He kissed my head before walking out of the room to get on with his job.

"Well, we had better get going. Do you want us to tell Renee where you are?" Rose asked, taking my hand and squeezing it slightly.

"No. Not after I found out Phil is moving in today." The look of disgust on Rose's face made me shiver inside.

They got up and walked over to the door before Alice stopped and spun back round to face me. "Oh, I almost forgot." She bounced back over to me, pulling my phone out of her pocket. "I got it from Mrs Mckenzie after they took you away in the ambulance." She kissed my head and danced out of the room with the others.

Xxx

The next week was uneventful. Edward refused to leave my room in the hospital, unless he was going to get food or needed to pee. He refused to go to school or leave the house when I could go home. I went back to the Cullen's house of course. Alice and Rose wanted to stay at home with me as well, but Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Jasper made them go to school.

Everyone tried to make sure I was never left alone. Alice and Rose stayed with me when Edward was in the shower or probable punching the shit out of Mike every time he came to the Cullen's to see if I was ok. Emmett and Jasper came to see me at least once every day. Emmett was doing his best to be careful and Jasper hit him round the back of his head every time I winced or he said something mean. That wasn't often.

After about 4 days, I got dead bored. Edward and I probably watched every movie in the whole house, played every board game and talked about everything.

"When can I go outside? I am _so_ bored!" I whined to Edward for around the millionth time.

"Stop asking me that or I might have to tape your mouth shut." Edward looked down at me with a huge smirk on his face so I stuck my tongue out at him.

We were lying on his bed with some random soap opera on. We lost the remote and we couldn't be bothered to get up to change the channel. I had my head on his chest and his arms were wrapped around me.

There was a knock on the door and Esme walked in holding a tray of cookies. "What are you watching?" She was smiling at the way were snuggled up under the covers.

"Dunno, Edward lost the remote and is too lazy to go up to the TV and change it there." I shrugged my shoulders and Esme looked at her son.

"What? I don't want to let my girl go." Edward defended himself before looking at the tray of cookies.

"Well… I made you guys some homemade cookies before you have to take you tablet Bella." She put the plate down on the bed as Edward helped me sit up. It was still hard to move. Esme gave Edward a stern look before saying. "Let Bella have most of them. Carlisle told me they will help her as I added cinnamon and that helps bumps to the head apparently." She shrugged her shoulders before giving me a kiss on my head and walking out of the room.

Xxx

"MOM! Why didn't you make me some cookies?" I heard Emmett whining from upstairs! How loud did he have to be?

There was a pause before Emmett's moaning. "Rosie" He sounded like a 3 year old trying to get his mom to buy him sweeties. "Why did you hit my head?" Good old Rose.

Rose must have talked to him about something before I heard someone walking up the stairs. The door creaked open and Rose's face popped up in the gap.

"Hey Rose." My voice probably sounded rough because I had woken up a minute ago.

"Hey Bells, you feeling better?" She looked at Edward's sleeping figure before coming and sitting at the bottom of the bed.

"A little bit. Carlisle is going to come and cheek me over when he gets home. If he thinks I am fine, he might let me go back to school tomorrow." A smile lit up on my face. I wasn't happy about going to school, I was only happy about being able to get out of the house for a while.

"How long has Edward been asleep?" She looked like she wanted to jump on him if my head wasn't on his chest.

"Half and hour. I might have kept him up last night." I probably had an amused smile on my face.

"How?" She sighed. She was more amused than she sounded.

"I couldn't sleep so I kept tossing and turning. I think I also slapped him once." I let out a small laugh before yawning. I looked at Rose just as she yawned. So yawns _are_ contagious. "He must be really tired if he stayed asleep during Emmett's shouting. Oh, and well done for hitting him."

"Well, that is my job." She suddenly had a sneaky smile on her face. "Shall we tease Edward?" She suddenly looked hopeful.

"What do you have in mind?" My smile probably matched hers.

"Scoot over." I quickly moved to the other side of the bed and saw Rose move to lie next to Edward.

She winked at me before looking at Edward's face and moving her finger around his lips. His lips parted slightly when she put her finger on his bottom lip.

I heard the door open and Alice, Jasper and Emmett appeared. Emmett looked like he was going to explode by the fact that Rose had her finger on his brother's lips. I looked at Alice and she jumped on his back before whispering in his ear.

Emmett was suddenly next to me, whispering in my ear. "What is my baby doing?" for once, I was the only person who heard him.

"Just watch." I kissed his cheek before watching Rose again.

"Bella…" We all heard Edward mumble my name. Alice was trying to stop the giggle that was about to escape her lips.

Suddenly, Rose reached over and whispered in my ear. "Come right behind me and tell him to wake up."

I did what she said and now had my head on her shoulder. "Edward…" His head seemed to move towards my voice. "Time to get up sleepy head."

Suddenly, he had Rose in his arms and we all jumped at how fast he was. I looked at the door to find Esme leaning on the door frame. By the look on her face, she was enjoying herself.

I nodded at Emmett and he cleared his throat before yelling, "DUDE! Get your paws of my Rosie!" Edward's eyes flashed open and looked at Rose looking up at him from her position in his arms.

We all burst out laughing while Edward released Rose, rolled and fell on the floor, which made us laugh harder.

"Guys, not cool." He looked at me with a sneaky look on his face. "You knew?"

"Of course." I was smiling until he launched himself on the bed. Swung me onto his shoulder and took off running out of the room.

I heard everyone else running after us. When I saw Emmett, we were in the living room. He launched himself at Edward, making us fall onto the sofa. Rose jumped onto the pile, followed by Jasper and Alice.

We were all laughing our heads off when I saw a flash and looked up to see Esme and Carlisle with a camera in Carlisle's hand. "You guys are so cute." Esme said while laughing.

"Ok, time to get Bella back to bed before school tomorrow." Carlisle always had to ruin the fun.

Xxx

"Oh no. I am not letting you drive me to school Alice." We were stood outside of Alice's Porsche, which she expected me to go in.

"Why not?" She looked heartbroken by the fact I didn't want her to drive.

"Because you drive like a maniac! One day, you will turn us into a Porsche pretzel around a tree!" I was not going to win this fight. I knew it.

"But you can't drive Edward's car. It's broken." She got a sly smile on her face.

"Because you took the battery out. Why can't I go with Rose?" I whined again.

"Because it is easier to get in my car when you are ill." She pushed me into the backseat of her car before going and getting in her side.

I had my eyes closed for the entire journey and my hand holding Edward's in a death grip. When I got out of the car, Mike came running right to me.

"Bella, I didn't…" I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Back off Mike! I don't like you! Go find a new hole to live in!" I walked off and headed into registration. When I walked in, everyone turned to look at me. Great.

**Sorry about how late this chapter is. I hope you enjoy it.**

**By the way, I don't know if cinnamon helps bumps to the head, I don't know a lot about medical stuff.**

**Emma.**

**x**


	9. Chapter 9 Bad news

This is the way it is meant to be. Bad news.

Bella POV.

I was starting to wish I stayed at home today. Every one of my teachers asked me about when I was in hospital and at home. When it came to calculus, my head was pounding and I needed to lay down for a bit.

"Miss Swan, I hope you are feeling better today. Here is all the work you missed when you were away. I trust you will be able to complete it all by tomorrow." Mrs Mackenzie handed me a folder that looked like it contained 100 pieces of paper.

I took my seat and immediately rested my head on the desk to try and stop it from pounding. I heard someone sit in the chair next to me and felt a hand on my back.

"You ok Bells?" I heard Alice ask. I looked up at her and gave her a confused look.

"Why are you here? You aren't in any of my lessons." I said. My head felt like someone was punching my skull.

"Carlisle asked me to transfer to your calculus class so that you had someone with you every lesson. I wasn't going to object to that." She said and Mrs Mackenzie stared taking the register. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question. Are you ok?"

"Umm…" I couldn't concentrate with how much my head hurt. I could literally feel my knees getting weak.

"Bella, I am telling Edward and then taking you to the hospital so that Carlisle can-" Alice started before a voice cut her off.

"ISABELLA SWAN AND ALICE BRANDON! IF YOU CAN'T LISTEN IN MY LESSON, YOU WILL BOTH BE IN DETENTION FOR A WEEK!" Mrs Mackenzie yelled.

"Mrs Mackenzie, I need to take Bella to hospital now! She is not well and Dr Cullen asked me to take her to hospital if…" The rest of her words drowned out and the room started spinning. My head fell onto the desk and I heard Alice shout my name before everything went black.

Alice POV

I yelled Bella's name as I saw her head fall on the desk. _Shit, she fainted._ Mrs Mackenzie came over and started checking over Bella while calling for the first aider.

I ran out of the classroom and ran to room M1 **(A/N this is a maths room in my school. It is also my tutor room)** I ran in the door, disrupting whatever Mrs Watt was saying, and looked at Edward and Emmett, who were looking at me with confused faces.

"Emmett… Edward… Bella… She fainted!" I said breathless from having run all the way to the other side of the school.

They both jumped up followed me to LS1 (**A/N My maths room. Also known as Lower school 1.)** We ran through the door and Edward immediately went to Bella, pushing Mrs Mackenzie and most of the crowd of pupils out of the way.

Xxx

I was sat in the waiting room with Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Esme. Edward was in front of us.

"Edward. If you keep pacing, you are going to make a path in the carpet." I said. He has been pacing ever since we got here. That was and hour ago.

Carlisle came in then. "She's awake and waiting for all of you." He said before leading us to Bella's room. We got there to see her sat up in the bed and looking very pale.

We all hugged her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Edward sat next to her, while the rest of us stood at the end of her bed.

"Hey Bells. You look as pale as a sheet of paper!" Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, well you called yourself a mouse." She said in a weak voice. Emmett's face fell and he pouted.

"Why and how did Emmett call himself a mouse?" Esme asked.

"Jasper. Say mouse." Bella barley whispered.

Jasper sighed. "Mouse." He said.

"Say mouse again." Bella whispered.

"Mouse."

"Say mouse 5 more times."

"Mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse."

"Say mouse again."

"Mouse."

"And again."

"Mouse."

"One more time."

"Mouse."

"Say mouse 10 times."

"Mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse, mouse."

"Say mouse again."

"Mouse."

"Are you a man or a mouse?"

"Mouse." Jasper said without thinking. Everyone laughed until Bella started coughing.

"Ok, Bella needs to rest. She is very weak." Carlisle said, going into doctor mode. "Everyone, home now." We all said bye to Bella before walking out of the room.

Carlisle POV

Everyone walked out, except one person, who stayed sat by Bella's bed. "You too Edward." I said.

He was about to protest before Bella said. "Edward, go get some sleep. You need it. I will still be here in the morning."

Edward still looked hesitant about leaving. "I can stay in here with her if you want me to. Bella's right, you need to sleep. Besides, I am doing a night shift tonight. I will make sure that someone is with Bella if I have to go do something else." I said.

"Fine." He sighed. He kissed Bella on the forehead and left.

I looked over at Bella. "You need to sleep Bella. You look even paler then before." I said. It was true. Bella now looked extremely pale and her cheeks had no colour left in them.

"Ok." She said in a weak voice. I helped her to lie down and she then quickly went to sleep.

I sat down in the seat next to her. I started to think about what could be wrong with her. It was more then a bump to the head. I started thinking about all of the stress she has been in lately.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Dr Cullen?"

I turned around to see a doctor with white hair and blue eyes. "Dr Hopkinson. **(A/N. My doctor. He doesn't look like what I just described though. It was the first name that popped into my head.) **How can I help you?" Dr Hopkinson was from the lab downstairs.

"I have the results from Isabella Swan's Blood test." He replied, handing me a folder. Before walking out of the room.

I took a deep breath before opening the folder and reading.

Rose POV

I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. We were all in pieces. Alice was wearing baggy jeans and a huge jumper that went to her knee. Emmett did nothing but stare at the wall. I haven't looked in a mirror since we got back. Edward just lay on his and Bella's bed, hugging some of Bella's clothes. Esme was cooking some of Bella's favourite cookies. Jasper was the worst though. It was like he could feel all of out pain. He just sat on the swing seat in the garden, staring at the pool.

I was about to go lie down when the doorbell went. I got up with Emmett and answered the door. When I saw who it was, I wanted to shot something.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Emmett yelled while I was frozen in place.

Edward POV 

I was lying on our bed, hugging some of our clothes when I heard the doorbell ring. I just lay there until I heard Emmett yell. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I walked out of my room when I heard Rosalie's voice.

"I DON'T CARE WHY YOU'RE HERE! JUST GO BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I WON'T REGRET!" She yelled.

I got to the door to see Renee and Phil stood in our doorway. "Now now. We both know that you won't do anything." Renee said with a smug look on her face.

"Oh yeah? Well, let me show you how this girl can punch!" Rose said before going to punch Renee. I quickly grabbed her hands and pulled them down to her side.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't lover boy." Renee sneered. "Where's my daughter?" She snapped.

"Like I would tell you." I sneered back.

"Listen, I have a very high power job. I can arrest you for kidnapping my daughter! I could get you into jail for 2 years!" She snapped.

"It's not kidnapping if the other person wants to leave you." I snapped, now holding Rose around her waist while Jasper held Emmett round his waist to stop them from killing Renee.

"EDWARD!" Alice yelled as she ran towards us. "Carlisle just called. He needs us all to go to the hospital. NOW!" She yelled the last bit.

"Rose, Emmett, get your shoes on. Alice, go change into something that doesn't end at you knee. Jasper go get Esme." I said.

"Why are you going to the hospital?" Phil asked.

"None of your business." I snapped. "Now if you don't mind, both of you get away from my house before I get you arrested for harassment!" I yelled.

We all got into the car and drove as fast as we could to the hospital.

**There's another chapter.**

**God, I haven't updated this story in forever! I am now going to try and update one story a week. Sorry if I don't though. I have just started my GCSEs and Christmas is coming up so I need to go shopping.**

**Who is going to see Breaking Dawn part 1? It comes out on November 18th here but my friend and I are going to see it on the 20th.**

**I am also going to see Johnny English with my other friend. Don't know when but it looks AWESOME! **

**Please review.**

**Emma**


	10. Chapter 10 Confessions

This is the way it is meant to be. 

Confessions

EPOV

We got to the hospital and went straight to Bella's room. We walked in to see that Bella was asleep on the bed and Carlisle was sat on the chair next to her, looking worried.

"Carlisle?" Esme asked. He turned around and he looked stressed. This is the only time I have seen him looking older then he actually is. "What's going on?" Esme asked, going over to him.

"I think it would be best to explain when Bella wakes up." He said. I could tell he was hiding something. Something big. He looked at all of us individually. I could tell he was taking in what he had, and how lucky he thought he was to have all of us.

We waited in Bella's room for an hour. Emmett and Jasper were talking about cars, Esme and Carlisle just talked about what has happened in the last month, I sat by Bella's bed, holding her hand and stroking her hair. Alice had gone to the toilets, taking Rose with her. That was 30 minutes ago, and they weren't back yet.

They walked in, looking upset. I was about to ask them what was wrong when a small hand moving in mine distracted me. I looked at Bella to see her open her eyes and look around. They landed on me and I saw that they didn't sparkle like they used to.

"What time is it?" She asked in a small voice. I helped her sit up and took a good look at her. She was pale, but not as pale as before. There was a tiny bit of colour in her cheeks.

"It's half nine in the evening." I answered, entwining our fingers together.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked. Bella looked at him and frowned when she saw his face. She wasn't used to seeing him so stressed. "Have you… um…" I have never seen Carlisle struggle to say anything. It shocked me and everyone else in the room.

"Have I what?" Bella asked. Something in her voice made me think that she might know what he was asking, but I couldn't be sure.

Carlisle took a deep breath before continuing. "Have you… have you ever… had… sex with anyone?" He finally asked.

Alice and Rose suddenly started crying with horror written all over their face. Esme looked at Carlisle, silently pleading him not to say anything else that could hurt her family. Emmett looked confused, nothing new there. Jasper looked like he was feeling the exact same feelings everyone else was; horror, confusion, anger, pain and pity. Bella had tears pouring down her cheeks.

_Has she ever had sex with anyone? She couldn't have. She wouldn't even let me kiss her like I used to since I got here. Maybe something happened between her and someone else before I came._ I thought.

"Wh… what?" Bella gasped between sobs.

"Bella… Your blood test came back." Carlisle said. He looked down, not looking at anyone. "It said… It said that you are pregnant." He said and my world crumbled around me.

Everyone gasped. Alice and Rose fell to the floor, sobbing and crying their eyes out. Bella sobbed even more. I felt hurt and broken. How could she do this to me? After everything we have been through? I let go of Bella's hand and lent back in my chair. I saw Emmett and Jasper go to comfort Alice and Rose, but they just backed away from their touch. Bella went to grab my hand, but I moved it away. A look of hurt and rejection crossed her face.

"No. Edward, it's not what you think!" She sobbed.

"How is it not what I think Bella?" I said as I got up and started pacing. "You're pregnant! You're fucking pregnant and how do you think that makes me feel? I can't even kiss you like I used to anymore!" I was starting to yell, but right now, I didn't care. She broke me and I had every right to be pissed off. "So, while I have been thinking of how to make you happy, you've been having sex with someone else!" I yelled.

"EDWARD!" Alice shouted as loud as she could. "She hasn't been having sex with anyone!" She stood up and pulled Rose up too.

"THEN HOW IS SHE PREGNANT?" I yelled at the top of my voice.

"BECAUSE SHE WAS RAPED YOU DUMBASS!" Rose yelled. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle looked murderous, Esme looked horrified and I probably looked shocked and murderous. "All 3 of us were." She continued, whispering the last part.

I looked at Bella. She had her legs pulled up and had her arms around them. She had her head buried in her knees but you could tell she was crying as her shoulders were shaking and you could still hear her sobbing.

"What?" I gasped. I went back to Bella and grabbed the hand closest to me. "Who?" I asked.

BPOV

I can't believe it! I can't believe I am pregnant with that bastard's child! I can't believe Edward just shouted at me! I can't believe that Rose just told them what happened to us.

"Who?" I heard Edward ask as he grabbed my hand. That wasn't enough. I raised my head from my knees, grabbed Edward and buried my face into his chest as I cried. I felt him sit next to me on the bed and wrap his arms around me. He started rub my back and hum to me.

When I calmed down, everyone was around my bed. No one had answered Edward's question though.

"Okay, now tell me who did this to m baby and my 2 little sisters!" Emmett said, completely serious, for once.

I took a deep breath. "It was Phil." I said.

**Ok, ok, ok, I know it is a short chapter but I wanted to leave it on a cliffy.**

**I might be able to update soon because tomorrow my school is having an inset day and on Wednesday the teachers are going on strike. **

**I went to go see Johnny English yesterday with 2 of my friends. It was awesome and we went shopping afterwards. **

**I know that I only ask random questions on my other story, 'the part of me you never knew', but I have to get something off my chest that is practically suffocating me! So, my question is, what is the worst thing you and your friends have done? It can be something your friends have done with you there.**

**My answer is… Yesterday, after me and my friends watched Johnny English and we went shopping, we went to Primark last but we didn't have enough money to buy something. So, I was feeling sick and we wanted to go cuz it was getting dark, they decided to do something that I was totally against. I lent them my bag as I was the only one with a bag and they put a skirt each in it with some jewellery and stole them! I couldn't stop them either! I feel really bad about it and I had to get it off my chest. It was eating me alive and I had to tell someone!**

**Please review and don't judge me! I tried to stop them!**

**Emma.**


	11. Chapter 11

This is the way it is meant to be. 

Wrong place, never the right time.

BPOV

This can't be happing! I nearly completely forgot about that night! Now, I have just told everyone who it was, and they were pissed. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle look even more murderous then before, Alice and Rose were crying even more, as was I, Esme was now on the floor, her head in her hands and her shoulders shaking with the sobs that racked her body. Edward was the worst. He jumped up and punched the wall. I heard a crack, but he didn't stop.

"Edward. Edward! EDWARD!" I yelled to get his attention. He looked at me and then came back to me and held me close to him. "Edward, get your hand checked out. I heard a crack and you're not moving it." I whispered. He refused to leave my side, so Carlisle checked it there. He said it was broken and he started to put a cast on.

Rose and Alice still wouldn't let Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle or Edward touch them. They got the worst from Phil. Whereas I got pregnant with his child. Nice. "Rose? Alice?" They looked up and I felt horrible. I tried to get up, but I had no energy for it. I waved them over and gave them huge hugs. We cried into each others shoulders.

_Why did I have to bring this up again? They were doing fine! They were almost over it and I went and took away all the work they did! They don't need to go through this again! _I thought as we cried.

"I'm sorry." I said after we stopped sobbing. "I'm sorry for bringing this up again. You were doing so well! I-" Alice cut me off then.

"It's not your fault." She said to me. She pulled away and looked at me. "It is all his fault! Never forget that!"

"And Bells," Rose said. She grabbed my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye. "We will do better this time. We have everyone helping us! Don't feel like it is your fault if we become distant from people. And I'm sure you haven't noticed, but Alice is hugging Carlisle." I looked behind me and Alice was buried in Carlisle's chest.

"Yeah." I gave a small chuckle. "But I still feel like this is all my fault! If I didn't agree with Renee then none of this would have happened!" I said.

"Bella! Get it into your head! This isn't your fault!" Alice yelled as she pulled away from Carlisle and gave me a stern look.

"Ok, ok!" I sighed. I lent back on the bed and pulled my knees up. I couldn't get rid of the memories! No matter how much I tried.

"Bella? Alice? Rose?" Carlisle asked. I looked at him, wishing that he wasn't about to say what I though he was. "Can you tell me what happened? I need every detail." Ok, so wishing doesn't stop something from happening. It just makes you feel dead when it happens.

"Um…" Alice started.

_Flashback. **(If you don't want to read this bit, then skip until the writing turns back to normal.)**_

"_Girls?" Renee yelled up the stairs. We were all in my room, looking for my necklace. **(The one Edward found at the airport.)**_

_We walked out and went downstairs. Phil was sat on our sofa, a creepy and sadistic smile on his face. "Yeah mum?" I asked while the other 2 saw Phil and gasped so quietly that only I could hear._

"_I've got to go to a meeting. Phil is going to stay here with you. I thought you could have some time to bond." Renee said. Great, we have to spend our night with a dude who looks like he could kill someone with his smile._

"_Sure mum." I said._

_She left and Rose, Alice and I sat on the sofa and Phil sat on the chair. "So," He started. Even his voice made me feel uneasy. "Why don't we go up to the bedrooms? Get more comfy?" Now this is seriously strange._

"_We're perfectly fine down here, thank you." Rose said. I was too scared to speak. Phil sighed and went into the kitchen. I looked at Alice and Rose, they looked scared._

"_Let's get out of here." Alice whispered. We nodded and stood up. We were just about to run to the door when Phil came back in, holding something behind his back. ._

"_Where are you girls off to? He asked, the creepy grin back on his face. I was looking at the arm that was behind his back, wondering what he was hiding._

"_We left our laptops on. We don't want them to die." Rose said in a casual voice. It amazes me how she can pretend to be calm._

"_Well, why don't I come and help you." He said._

"_No. We're fine. You make yourself comfy and we will be down in a minute." Alice said. I could tell she was scared. _

"_Well, that just won't do." He said. He nodded his head and I felt someone wrap their arms around me. One arm was over my mouth and one around my waist, keeping my hands down. I heard Alice and Rose gasp and knew the same had happened to them. "Upstairs." Phil said to whoever was holding us. We were then taken upstairs. I tried to shout but it just sounded like I was breathing hard. _

_We were dragged into our room. He chose it because it is the only room with three beds. I heard Phil say something and the person holding me stopped moving. Phil came over and stood in front of me. He grabbed a cloth and told the guy to move his hand. The second his hand was off my mouth, the cloth covered it. Phil tied it as tight as he could without hurting me. He then did the same to Alice and Rose._

"_Now," He said, looking at all 3 of us. "Here is what is going to happen. You are all going to get tied to the beds. You are not going to fight. You are going to cooperate and this won't hurt as much." He grabbed some rope from the dresser. "Now, put Bella on the bed closest to the window." I was dragged over and forced to sit down. I tried to get away, but Phil slapped my face. "I told you to cooperate!" He hissed in my face._

_He then grabbed my left hand and tied my wrist to one of the bed's posts on the headboard. I was forced to lay down, with my head on the pillow, by the dude behind me. Phil then grabbed my right hand and did the same on the other side of the headboard. He left me and did the same to Alice and Rose. Rose put up a fight though. His three helpers left and shut the door behind them. I heard the door lock._

"_Now then." Phil said as he went back over to the dresser. "Rosalie here has been disobeying me. I said not to fight, and now, it is time for her punishment." He turned around, holding a knife in his hand. Rose's eyes went wide and she froze. Alice and I started kicking and trying to scream through the gag. He went over to Rose and cut her arms five times each. She screamed each time._

_He put the knife back on the dresser. "Renee said she won't be back by tomorrow. She also wanted me to tell you that you are moving to Florida next week. So, we have all night before she gets home. I am leaving tomorrow so this is the last night we will get to do this until she wants me to babysit you three again." He said. He grabbed a clean knife off the dresser and placed it next to my leg on the bed. I moved my leg as far away from it as I could._

_He unlocked the door and 2 of his helpers came in. He pointed at Rose and Alice and they grabbed their heads and turned them to face me. They both had tears streaming down their faces. Phil came back over to me then. He grabbed my left leg and pulled it over the side of the bed. He then put the knife next to it, the tip of the blade touching my thigh. He went to the dresser and grabbed two more pieces of rope and came back to me. "I am going to do something I wouldn't usually do Isabella. But for you, it would be a pleasure." He whispered in my ear. _

_He then went and grabbed two weights and placed one where my foot was dangling. He grabbed a bit of rope and tied one end through the loop at the top of the weight and the other end around my ankle. He moved the knife and I tried to move my foot. I couldn't, the weight was too heavy. He laughed and did the same to my other leg. He then went and tied Rose and Alice's legs on both sides of the bottom of the bed. Their legs were still fully on the bed though. I see what he meant now. He is going to do it completely different to me because I am Renee's daughter._

_Phil grabbed the knife and placed it under my top. He continued to cut off the rest of my clothes and left me in my bra and pants. He then did the same to Rose and Alice. He came back to me and lay on top of me. He licked my ear and I started crying. I was trying to keep the tears in, but I couldn't anymore. He still had the knife in his hand. It was pressed against my side, warning me not to move. I could feel his free hand move to my chest. He then started to grope my boob through my bra. I started crying harder. This couldn't be happening!_

_He sat up, straddling my legs. They were really starting to hurt with how far apart the have been pulled. He moved the knife to my bra. He cut the straps first, leaving them attached at the back. He then cut the bit that held the two cups together. They popped apart and my boobs became unprotected. He got rid of my bra and groped my boobs with both hands, the knife resting on my belly. I whimpered. "This is amazing Isabella. I will only do this with you. I will get straight to the dirty with Rosalie and Alice." He said before he picked up the knife and cut my pants off. _

"_I think I might taunt you all a bit though." He continued as he once again started groping my boobs. "Get you all a bit wet." He whispered as he bent his head down. He licked my left nipple, trying to harden it. Unfortunately, it was already hard due to how cold the room was. That was his plan. I could tell. Once he decided that my nipple was hard enough, he pulled my boob into his mouth and sucked, his tongue still circling the nipple. He suddenly bit down. Hard._

_After a while, he got bored. He raped all three of us in turn. His helpers stayed, making us watch the others as they had the worst thing possible happen to them. Phil left when he was happy, his helpers following him. He locked the door after he left, not bothering to untie us. My legs really hurt now. He came and untied us in the morning, telling us, if we told anyone what happened, he would kill us. _

_End Flashback. **(You can read now if you didn't read that bit.)**_

By the time Alice had finished explaining, I couldn't let anyone touch me. Not even Alice, Rose or Esme. I was a wreck. I was crying into my knees and I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. I fell asleep soon though. I hope tomorrow I can get over it. I miss the feel of Edward's arms around me.

EsPOV (Esme)

I couldn't believe what happened to these angels. No one deserves to go through that. I fell to the floor when Bella said it was Phil who raped them. I couldn't listen as Alice told Carlisle what had happened. It was 2 days after they left! I should have listened to Carlisle and adopted them if Renee let me.

Bella fell asleep after crying for and hour straight. Edward started stroking her hair, probably realising that he might not get to touch her when she is awake. I couldn't take it anymore! We live next to the bastard who did this! We need to do something!

"Rose?" Carlisle asked. She looked at him, realising what her was about to say. She took her jacket off and showed him the scars on her arms. I gasped and started crying again. I moved so that I had my back pressed against the wall. I was still on the floor. Emmett came over and hugged me.

"Don't cry mummy." He said. I could hear the tears in his voice. "Please. I can't take 1 girl crying, let alone 4." He said, trying to get some humour into the situation. I didn't laugh though. All it did was make his tears fall onto my head.

When I calmed down, I pulled away and smiled at Emmett. He couldn't comfort Rose so he comforted me instead. He may be annoying, but he is my baby and needs someone to look after.

Carlisle started talking about what we needed to do. "We need to act normal and pretend not to know anything. We can let the police know when Bella's baby grows a bit so they have enough evidence." He said. I stood up and whipped the tears away.

"That's all we're going to do?" I asked. He nodded.

"We need to wait until we can get evidence from a DNA test." He said.

"Fuck evidence!" I said. Everyone looked at me with their mouths hanging open. I have never sworn before but I don't give a shit right now. "I am not going to stand by while that sick bastard lives next door! He doesn't deserve to be there! He deservers to rot in a fucking jail cell!" I yelled. Edward stood up and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm with mum." He said. "I am not going to let him get away with hurting my sisters and my girlfriend!" He sounded determined.

"I'm with them." Emmett said and wrapped his arm over my shoulders from the other side. "You know how much of a mummy's boy I am." He said.

"I'm with them too." Jasper said as he stood behind me. "I will not let him get away with this!"

Rose looked at Alice, who nodded. "We're with you guys." Rose said. She looked at me and smiled a bit. "We've been scared of him ever since and we are not going to hide in Alice's closet every time he is there." Alice nodded.

We all looked at Carlisle. He sighed and put his arms around Rose and Alice. They were fine with that. "Well, I guess I'm with you guys." He said with a smile. "But we have to see what Bella says to this." We nodded and waited for Bella to wake up.

I will not let the bastard get away with this! Even if I have to go and beat the shit out of him my self. He will go to fucking jail for the rest of his fucking miserable life!

**There you go. Don't hate me if you don't like the flashback! I had trouble writing it. I didn't want to put it in, but I think it makes the story more effective.**

**Please review!**

**Emma**


End file.
